1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to a light fixture candle adapter for supporting a candle relative to a light fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,561,683; 3,473,014; 3,564,235; and 4,260,365.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a light fixture candle adapter for supporting a candle relative to a light fixture which includes a mounting assembly engagable to a light socket of the light fixture, and a candle engaging assembly removably coupled to the mounting assembly for supporting a candle and capturing wax dripping therefrom.
In these respects, the light fixture candle adapter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a candle relative to a light fixture and capturing wax dripping therefrom.